Here Comes the Bride, Marrying the Wrong Guy
by BrownEyes120
Summary: Sabrina is about to marry a normal, handsome, nice guy- Bradley. But will a certain pink-winged fairy be able to save her from herself and the horrible mundane life he knows she doesn't want?


"Hello, Stinky," Puck beamed mid-air, perched on, well, nothing.

Sabrina's head spun around so fast she felt her vertebrate scrape against each other. Audible gasps could be heard from the crowd congregated in the long, wooden pews and a few particularly vociferous souls were able to squeeze out horrified shrieks. One man yelled his wife's name over and over who, apparently, had fainted in the presence of the unwashed flying man. Even the priest had thrown himself behind the altar and raised his arms, muttering prayers and hymns.

Sabrina, however, was not quite as impressed.

"What do you want, Puck?" She hissed, blue eyes narrowing. Her lips were pressed into a thin pink line and her fists were balled up at the sides of her dress. 'I really hope it's not bad luck to hit a fairy on your wedding day,' she thought bitterly.

A teasing smile lit up Puck's face at her reaction and his green eyes flickered to the priest- still muttering incantations and bowing in his general direction- before widening in mock innocence.

"What ever do you mean, Gri- Er, Sabrina?" He raised his arms and faced the audience. One half of the church was in a mad dash for the door, pushing past and climbing over one another to get out, while the other, Sabrina's side, sat stock still in their seats, many trying not to laugh through the fake terrified looks on their faces.

"Wha-"

"I am here to spread the good news," He thundered over the Church. Another woman fainted.

Bradley, Sabrina's groom, forgotten by his bride unto then, spoke up, "What the hell-"

And was immediately forgotten again.

"I will knock you out of the sky, fairy boy," She threatened.

"It's an angel!" The priest cried all at once from his hiding spot behind the altar and Puck grinned at him and puffed his chest out, throwing a furtive wink in the direction of the Grimm family.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "Oh, he's anything but."

"Yes indeed, good sir!" Puck stuttered, clearly not used to speaking with manners, "I have come to inform all you kind- uhm- followers that the Lord does not condone this marriage and- uh- wants you to stop it. Right now."

Sabrina could see her side of the church watching, some in an embarrassed horror and others in mild amusement. She gave herself a mental pat on the back for remembering the forgetful dust. She turned her attention back to the hovering boy-man.

"Don't make me come up there, Puck," she seethed as she kicked off her heels and began to climb onto the altar.

Bradley found his voice yet again, "Sabrina? What do you think you're doing?" He shouted frantically, " Get down from there this instant, before you get hurt!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes before standing to her full height on the altar, nearly eye to neck with Puck. She coughed loudly and he lowered himself a few inches, grinning sheepishly.

"What. The. Hell," she hissed, looking him straight in the eye.

Puck grimaced, "I believe the words you're searching for are 'thank you'," he shot back in reference to their first kiss.

And then Sabrina lost it.

"Don't you _dare_ try that on me. What the actual fuck, Puck? This is my _wedding_ day. WED. DING. I am getting _married_. Remember when you glued that basketball to my head? Remember how mad I was? Yeah, this is a lot worse. I really hope you keep insurance on those wings," She balled her fists together and got ready to sock him one when he did something totally unexpected. He lowered himself a bit more, tilted his head to the side just a fraction of an inch and brought his face so close to hers that, in her anger, if she tried to hit him now she might accidentally hit herself instead.

At least that's what she told herself afterwards.

"I'm sorry for loving you," he whispered and it was the single most romantic thing Puck had ever said, "I wish I could stop and I wish I didn't have to, but I do. I've loved you since I was eleven. And if that's not enough for you, Grimm- Look at me now. I'm _old_. And that's all for you, ugly."

Sabrina laughed in spite of herself, "Is this the part where I hand you an invitation and thank you for coming?"

"Do you not get it, Grimm? There's nothing to come to. You can't marry this guy-"

"Excuse me?" Bradley huffed from below them, tugging Sabrina down from the altar in one clumsy motion.

"Excuse you," Puck sneered back, grabbing Sabrina's other arm.

"Would you please unhand my wife?" Bradley seemed to have no intention of going back on mute while the fairy and his fiancée resolved their problems.

Puck turned to Sabrina and gave her a look as if to say, "_This _is the guy you were about to marry?"

And then he said it out loud.

Sabrina's face lifted into a weak half smile before she turned to Bradley. His hand around her wrist was starting to hurt. He was strong- not quite as strong as Puck, but still sturdy. His eyes were light blue, but lacked all the playfulness of the fairy floating at her side. He had sharp features and pale skin, with charcoal colored hair and a tense smile. The more she studied him, the less she recognized him.

"He's normal, Puck," she shot back feebly, "And handsome and he doesn't smell like sewage-"

Puck grinned and winked, "Huh, who says opposites don't attract?"

"My fist is feeling awfully attracted to your face right now," Sabrina bit back before resuming her former train of thought, "I need him."

Puck rolled his eyes, "Jeez, when are you ever going to learn? Do I have to save you from yourself now too?"

Sabrina was too shocked to speak, and so she allowed her eyebrows to shoot up to her forehead in response.

"You're not normal," He continued, "You're a Grimm. You solve fairytale crimes. You slew a giant when you were eleven and took down an entire army of Everafters at twelve. Hell, you couldn't even escape Everafters when you hi-tailed it to New York," he finished, gesturing at the new faces in the crowd- Cinderella, Simba (in the disguise of a tan man with a _very_ bushy beard), and four of the remaining six dwarves were amongst them.

"Well, just," Sabrina's face scrunched up in frustration as she tried to find a proper comeback, "Just- stop!" She could feel her eyes watering up as her hands balled back into fists at her sides. Oh, she was going to let him have it, "You left, Puck. You. Left. Me. And you didn't _call_ or _visit_. Hell, Puck, you didn't even shoot me a fucking _text message_."

Puck's former cockiness was replaced by a sudden look of shame, "I-"

"You didn't even say _goodbye_. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Goose eggs," Sabrina could feel herself going into the frenzy zone, "I woke up that morning and you were gone. Just _gone. _And I waited. I was so _pathetic_. I waited for three years, Puck. And then I got over you."

"This is your _ex_?" Bradley cried from somewhere next to her, "Sabrina, what the hell?"

Sabrina could see her mother with her hands over her sister's ears in the crowd, despite the fact that Daphne was nineteen and incredibly well-versed in cursing. She'd even made up a few new swear words of her own.

Puck floated a few inches lower and his eyes were downcast. He looked like he might cry, "I- I'm sorry," He choked out, "I'm sorry I left. I was scared. I wanted to stop growing up but no matter where I went, I just kept thinking of you. And I got older and older and older. You really don't let a guy go, Grimm," Puck reached a hand up to the back of his neck and looked up sheepishly, "And then, when I heard you were getting married to this- this _buffoon_, I realized that growing up was a lot less unbearable when I was doing it with you. I love you. I want to be gross and wrinkly and old with you. So whaddya say, stinkpot?"

Sabrina didn't have a chance to say anything. Before she could get a sound out, Puck was sent flying backwards through the church. The priest let out a horrified gasp and shouted something along the lines of "hellion!" with a shaky finger pointing in Sabrina's direction. But it wasn't Sabrina he was pointing at.

Bradley stood next to her in all his six-foot glory, fists raised and eyes narrowed in a murderous rage, "_WOULD YOU STOP HITTING ON MY WIFE?" _He thundered.

Puck rubbed his cheek, where a nice purple mark was starting to appear, "Easy there, buddy. _Your_ wife? I didn't hear any 'I do's. And for your information, I've had dibs on this one since I turned twelve- which took me nearly four thousand years, thankyouverymuch," He shot back, retracting his wings and walking over to the couple with a scowl on his face, though the teasing glimmer never quite left his eyes, "I know she's bonkers and nauseating to look at. Don't worry, you're free to go now. I thank you for taking care of her but your services are no longer needed… Now shoo."

"I think she's beautiful," Bradley glowered, "And no thanks necessary. She's mine."

Sabrina watched the scene unfold with a mix of horror and, well, more horror. She'd never been the type to want boys fighting over her. She'd rather fight them both. And win.

"Uh, hello," Sabrina waved awkwardly from between the two testosterone-pumped males, "Yeah, I'm still here. I'm also still a human being who has this neat-o thing called a brain. I can make choices for my-"

"Sabrina, I'd be happy to hear all about this later, but I'm sort of in the middle of something," Bradley hissed while Puck watched the guy incredulously. Having been on the receiving end of Sabrina's fits many a million times, he knew that was most definitely _not_ the thing to say to her in a time like this.

"Uh oh," he mouthed.

"Excuse me?" Sabrina roared, "Oh, I'm _sorry_, boys. I'll let you discuss the terms of my engagement on your own. I'll be barefoot in the kitchen making you both sandwiches if you get hungry," She steamed, eyes narrowing.

Puck cracked a weak smile and turned to Bradley, "I'll trade you a goat for her."

"_Puck_-" The tone of Sabrina's voice screamed 'proceed with caution'.

"Grimm," Puck, ever the expert in handling Sabrina's tantrums, cut her off, placing two strong hands on her shoulders, "Breathe. No one's trying to force you into anything. I was just telling you why you _shouldn't_ do this and Mr. Not-Even-Your-Husband-Yet keeps interrupting me," He shrugged before cupping his hand to her ear and whispering, "Seriously, this guy's a little too excited for someone who's about to marry _you_."

Sabrina couldn't stop herself from smiling.

Bradley, who'd been preoccupied glowering at the pink-winged man, turned his glare on his fiancée, lips pressing together in a tight, white line, "And _you_. Don't play innocent," He whisper-yelled, "You promised me, Sabrina. _No everafters."_

Sabrina's eyes narrowed to slits, "You think I planned on having my fairy ex-boyfriend crash my wedding?"

Bradley looked taken aback, "Well, n-no. _But you know how I feel about those people- or whatever they are_."

Sabrina's eyes widened immediately, hurt and anger flashing across her face, "Well, you just so happen to be marrying one of those 'whatever they are's."

Bradley seemed to immediately recognize his mistake, and was stuttering out apologies before the word "whatever" was out of Sabrina's mouth. But Sabrina couldn't shake the sting she felt at the way he'd referred to her family- _herself_. She bit her tongue to keep the tears from springing to action. Puck watched her warily, with a small frown on his face, so unnerved by her distress that Bradley seemed a distant entity at this moment. All that mattered to him were those watery blue eyes.

"Sabrina, can we be finished with this clown?" Bradley cut their moment short, clearly done with the chaos. But it was something about the way he asked. It sounded haughty. Like he thought he was better than Puck. Sabrina felt a twinge of something at Bradley's tone- was it anger?

She sighed, bringing her hands to her temples. Then, looking up into Puck's green eyes, overflowing with concern, love and his usual mischief, she knew what she needed.

"No," Sabrina whispered, staring into the two elated orbs in the middle of the fairy's face, "No, I'm not done with him."

"Pardon?" Her answer was clearly not something her groom had expected to hear.

"I said 'no'," She was louder this time, turning to face Bradley, "I'm sorry, Bradley. I really am. I just… I can't."

Puck's hand was in hers now and his merry, teasing demeanor was back, "You heard the lady. Now scurry along, peasant."

Bradley gave the two a long, confused and hurt look before turning on his heel and storming out of the cathedral with the last of his guests.

Puck turned to Sabrina, "Congratulations- your first good call, Grimm," he smirked, resting his forehead against hers.

"Oh, shut up before I change my mind," She retorted before throwing her smile against the lips of the now hovering twenty-three year old boy. He responded fervently, wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulling her with him above the last of the crowd, floating just inches from the ceiling.

"I love you, ugly," He breathed, his mouth lifting into a half-smile.

"I love you too, stink baby," She grinned before he flew them out of the top of the church.

Daphne was immediately rushed the hospital to get stitches in her palm.


End file.
